


scratch

by ifiyah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiyah/pseuds/ifiyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Unless I'm proven wrong I dont think Damara would consent to a friend of Meenah controlling her. Show Damara not reacting particularly well to Aranea using her the way she is. The darker the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scratch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chenab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenab/gifts).



  
causticAngler [CA] opened memo on board T)(IS IS YO L-EAD-ER SP-EAKIN.

CA: i know this is more sweater buoys thang  
CA: cod knows that blubbermouth loves yakkin our aqauricular sponges off an makin a fuckton a memos  
CA: but this is S)(-ELLA IMPORTANT so listen up!!!!  
CA: its damara...  
CA: she  
tensionAgitator [TA] responded to memo.  
TA: 彼女はすべての彼女の繰り返しであなたをファックしたいと思います。いずれかの時点。  
CA: holy mackerel whaddaya want  
TA: いずれかの時点。  
CA: wha  
CA: somefin bout time or  
CA: ya know what nope aint gonna bother  
CA: hey fairy wings i cant understand a word your ex is jabberin   
CA: her accent is so motherglubbin thick think you could translate for me   
CA: ahaha wait you cant   
CA: CUZ SH-E FUCKIN KRILL----ED YOU!!!!!  
TA: いいえ、愚かな魚の娼婦。彼は死んでいない。  
conjuringCultist[CC] responded to memo.  
CC: vwhats going on? meenah, you ok?  
CA banned CC from responding to memo.  
garrulousAtoner[GA] responded to memo.  
CA banned GA from responding to memo.  
gagambasConscience [GC] responded to memo.  
GC: Meenah, please try to 8e rational a8out this.  
CA: make like a clam an get the shell outta here serk  
CA: this dont concern you  
GC: On the contrary, this has everything to do with me. ;:::)  
TA: 私はあなたと全力を尽くします。あなたが一生懸命やる、あなたは速いん。  
CA: do you what now  
CA: you B-ET imma do you some reel damage  
CA: krilled mosta our best playas  
CA: you wanna fuck i will fuck you UP   
GC: I highly suggest you not let Megido rile you up. You're playing straight into her provocative prongs.   
GC: Provocative in 8oth senses of the word.  
TA: はい。クモの雌犬に耳を傾ける。彼女は髪であなたをつかむと、私はあなたに乗る。  
CA: aight i stopped givin two fucks   
CA: youre just mouthin empty threats now  
CA: if we fight we gonna L-EGIT fight   
CA: betta choose your weaprawn wisely   
GC: I am 8y no means a pacifist, 8ut even I can see the folly in this decision.  
CA: land a geysers an baubles  
CA: get yo ass here we gonna have a showdown  
GC: Are you LISTENING to me????????  
GC: This is your FINAL warning.  
CA: you in or you wiggin out  
GC: MEENAH! I don't wish to force your prong, 8ut you leave me little choice.  
CA: coddammit serket what you gonna  
CA banned herself from responding to memo.  
GC banned TA from responding to memo.

GC closed memo.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How crude," the spider bitch whispers, fingers twisting the silk leash that loops around Damara's neck. "You dishonor me with your vulgar obscenities, and I know how much you eastern Alternians abhor dishonor. Isn't that right?"

Damara grins with a mouthful of fangs and thrusts her bare chest out. She lets out a volley of coarse words in her guttural voice until she chokes on nothing but silence and a pulsing ache that rings in her head. That cheating whore is meddling in her mind again.

Aranea stands not three baabeast lengths away in a pool of white light. She rests on both feet tall with head held high in a too-clean blue dress; Damara is held on her knees with fists clenched and in tattered rags. 

Slowly, Damara's hand is withdrawn from her lips and twisted behind her back.

"There," Aranea says softly, "isn't that better? Now, shall we engage in proper conversation, troll to troll?"

"トロール自分を呼んでいるのか？あなた—" Damara's jaw clenches and burns white-hot. Her tongue is thick in her throat as she struggles to speak. "You fucking girl—you do not comprehend. You do not—how you say?—名誉. You do not understand our honor. Simple miscreant— _bigoted freak_ —my people's ways are beyond your comprehension— _beyond_ —you are— _shaming_ —"

Damara's long fingers curl around her throat in a flash, wringing tighter and tighter until she lies coughing, prostrate, before an grim-faced Aranea.

The kneeling girl has propped herself up on both palms, head facing the cold ground, stomach curled in. Her breathing is as dirty and ragged as her ripped robes. She lies heaving in the chill, spits out a little sun-red blood, and wipes her chin.

"You would—kill me—?" she asks in a shuddering voice. 

Aranea's lips are pressed thin, and she observes the bundle of rags beneath her with round eyes slowly filling with deep cerulean.

"We both know that death is meaningless anyway," she says at last.

~

First comes the cloudy mire that fogs up her mind and dulls her senses. Her vision blurs, her arms jerk out of her control, her head is flooded with spidery whispers… _Serket, what the fuck have you done!?_

She wants to scream and scream and _scream_ until her throat bleeds raw and hurting. 

A second later, her body slumps. The itching pain numbs.

"Spider bitch got you good, huh?"

Meenah's eyes flicker with fury. She glances up slowly, agonizingly. 

A pale face looms down at her. Parted lips are smeared scarlet and twisted into a sneer. Eyes lined with red narrow at her.

"Water you doin' here?"

Meenah's eyes take in the lean figure swathed in garish robes. Her swelling vascular organ pumps wild and fast. In the space of mere seconds, there's a momentary lull only broken when she tenses and bares her fangs. 

Hesitation is costly, and the price is her life.

 _Shhiiing!_ Red-rimmed eyes never wavering, Damara slips the needles from her tangle of dark hair and draws them like knives.

"You ask for fight, I give you one."

Meenah snaps her goggles off and wipes the lenses with her shirt. She grins boldly, daring the rust-blood to strike her in her moment of vulnerability.

"あなたがメガネなしで見ることができますか, blind fool?" 

"It don't impede me none without 'em." Meenah pointedly throws her goggles out in the mire. "I can do some searious ass-kickin' all the same. Anyfin to level the playin' field…"

She snatches her 2x3dent from her sylladex and swings it upward.

"Your move," Meenah says.

"とんちき。"

_Make her pay._

Blood pounds in her ears, and the whispered words sing sweet music. 

Yes… To see the blood spill in rivers of fuchsia and paint the glassy rocks is all too thrilling. 

Damara snaps her wrists out, in, out in. Darts left, block-kicks, feints right. She's light on her toes as she runs circles around the feisty seadweller.

"This ain't a ballet, Megido! Quit dancin' round me," she growls. 

She gores upward with her 2x3dent, slashes the air, and hisses when Damara spins out of reach. Clumsy. She's far too heavy-handed wielding her solid gold weapon as she whips around and around and jabs out at random. 

"より速く、雑種！私はあなたよりも高速にオーガズムすることができます。"

"Didya say that to your matesprit when you krilled him?"

"It even matter? 彼は死んでいない, freak."

"An' ain't it obvious now why he cheated in tha first place?"

_Ching! Shhhiiiiing!_

Meenah grunts as she's suddenly shoved to the edge of a solid rock slab, Damara's needles digging into her throat. Tiny beads of bright fuchsia run down her exposed neck. 

"No help now," Damara says roughly, her crimson lips curling up. 

She jams a knee into the seadweller's stomach and a bony elbow to the chest. In one fluid motion, the she tightens her other arm and whacks down hard on Meenah's shoulder in a blade-hand formation. 

Meenah bites hard at her lower lip to block the screams of pain, slackens the grip of her hands on her 2x3dent, and says nothing as her only means of defence clatters away into the distance. 

"I could spare you."

Meenah inhales sharply but remains silent, her face tilted to the black plumes of outer space.

Damara regards her just as quietly. 

_No. Show no mercy. She deserves none of your pity._ The whispers cry out to her, reaching and twisting and fogging her mind. A thick haze settles over her senses.

_She's spoken nothing but poison to you. Who's to say she hasn't spilled the same slanderous spiel to your matesprit?_

Damara widens her eyes. Kill her? She never wished to kill, only to hurt her enough to match Damara's own pain.

_Yes. Teach her a lesson! Show her what it means to be a true ruler of your own fate!!_

_M8KE HER P8Y!!!!!!!!_

The rust-blood balls her fists. Her muscles seize up and tense. Fury lashes through her, seeping through her pores. She claws at Meenah's throat with one hand and withdraws the other back. 

Meenah tenses and draws her shoulders down.

"So kill me."

It's quick. In a flash, Damara swings down and stabs, hears the wet splash of viscera spatter the rock face, slugs Meenah across the head. 

The limp body flops down on the hard ground like a dead fish. Its glassy eyes face the stars above.

Damara is silent. She calmly observes the corpse.

"Damara," a voice says from above.

Light wings flutter down behind her, and cold fingers gently brush her shoulder.

She doesn't move. She can't. Her anger at being used is tightly contained in a bottle she can't break out of.

"I'll handle this," the voice continues, and a girl with vision-eightfold solemnly approaches the corpse and flies off.

~

It's a sweep later, and their session is none the better.

Damara's relaxing in a hammock, ears sweetly serenaded by the harmonies of her planet until an insistent beeping causes her to draw out her palmhusk from her sylladex.

  
causticAngler [CA] began trolling tensionAgitator [TA]

CA: yo baabeast gill  
CA: havent dropped in for a chat in a while  
CA: but ol windbag heres got an idea how to reboot this fucked up session  
CA: you in   


She considers not answering, perhaps ever.

CA: damara?  
CA: look i dunno what got into you last sweep but gill you were insane 

She's about ready to shove her palmhusk back into the depths of her sylladex at this point. There's no point in playing nice with the little fishbitch.

But something tears her thoughts away and forces her hands to type.

TA: yes

It's pure agony, and she's gritting her teeth with each movement.

  
CA: oh look seams youve finally learned to type alternian  
CA: waterever were gonna scratch this session in a storm a coolness an ride this wave like a couple a mofos  
CA: you just gotta do exactly what serk says kay  
CA: gonna be the most beautiful thing you ever seen  
CA: our names be foreva mourned as martyrs  
CA: an ill be the one who swoops in an saves us from bein wiped out permafinly  
CA: i got a plan   
CA: gonna blow some shit up 38D  
CA: youll sea

causticAngler [CA] ceased trolling tensionAgitator [TA]

_No_ , she wants to say desperately. _No no no you cannot make me!_

Damara's arms go limp; her mind hazy. The whispers slip through the cracks in her mind, and she can feel her resolve melting away.

_Scratch this session. Do it quickly._

She tries to fight back, but her bones grate against one another as the muscles attempt to obey dual commands.

She staggers to her feet, limbs akimbo.

It's no use.

_SCR8TCH IT. N8W._


End file.
